


Eager to Please

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/M, Fem AU, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, fem clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clear's birthday, which is always a special occasion, and Ren puts in extra effort to make sure it's memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager to Please

Ren had been planning Clear’s birthday for the past two weeks.  He had the schedule done up, the gifts bought, and every thing from the outfit he would wear to the sheets that would be on the bed that day were planned out and organized.  Even so, nothing prepared him for what was in store for him that night.

* * *

On the morning of Clear’s brithday, Ren started by presenting Clear with two tickets to an amusement park that had opened that day on the Mainland; all week, after hearing about the amusement park, Clear had been trying to invite people to go with her, but was turned down left and right, even by Ren, and now she knew why.

“ _Uwaa! We’re really going Ren-san?”_

_“Yes.  We have to take the bus to the docks to catch the ferry, which leaves in just an hour.  So, hurry and get dressed, I’m going to shower.”  
_

With a kiss, he left.  Clear did have other plans in mind for that morning, but their tight schedule forced her to put it off until later.

She was about to throw on her regular over-sized pants and under-sized shirt, but then she realizes, _Today is a special day, for me and Ren-san.  I should wear something equally special._

Thinking for a moment, she decided on the dress he had bought her the year earlier.  It was pure white with a lace overlay; the neckline was rounded just below her collarbones and the bottom half flared out slightly from her waistline and ended just above her knees.  Anytime she twirled, danced, or skipped, the skirt of the dress flowed effortlessly with her, which only encouraged her flamboyant personality even more.  Once dressed, she paired it with her signature yellow scarf and kicked on a pair of comfortable flats, which had also been a gift from Ren, then left the bedroom to wait for him downstairs.

Minutes passed until she heard the door of the bathroom open and close, then another five minutes before his footsteps echoed through the house as he made his way down the steps.

“ _Ren-san!  How do I look?”_

_“Ah, Clear…you look beautiful.”  
_

Clear clapped her clapped her hands together and giggled, then hooked her arm around Ren’s as the two left.

* * *

The ferry ride took almost two hours, but Clear and Ren were able to pass time quickly once they found an isolated spot, where Clear took her time in thanking Ren for his generous gift.  When the boat docked, they caught one more bus to the fair grounds until finally, they had arrived.

They had six hours until the ferry was set to leave and Clear managed to fill every hour with activity.  After they had ridden almost every ride, they took a small food break and the pair tried all sorts of new foods – cotton candy, caramel apples, deep-fried chocolate bars, funnel cakes, pizza – anything and every thing they could fit in their stomachs; trying new food had become a shared interest since Clear hardly ever ate and Ren was still exploring the world in his new body.  Once finished, they hit the rides for another round.  

Before they knew it, their six hours were almost up.  The day fell into dusk and before they left, they were able to catch the opening ceremony fireworks.  Clear watched in amazement, her eyes lighting up with each new ball of flame that burst into the night sky, igniting it with an array of colours and patterns that she burned into her memory.

When the last firework burst into the sky, the horde of guests turned to head home.  Clear and Ren were quick enough to snake their way around the crowd and managed to board the first ferry home.  During the ride, the pair rested on one of the benches against the railing, with Clear sitting up on her knees and her elbows folded on the railing, her head resting on top as she watched the mainland shrink and disappear into the distance.

“ _Ren-san, thank you for today,”_ she stole a glance towards Ren, smiling wide when their eyes met.

“ _Of course, Clear.  Happy birthday,”_ Ren repositioned to join her, sneaking in a tender kiss before turning to watch the island dissipate into the horizon.

* * *

“ _Ahh, what an amazing day!  I’m so tired,”_ Clear exclaimed before collapsing face-first onto the bed.

“ _Clear, before we sleep.  I have one more gift for you.”_

_“Another?!  Ren-san~, you’re so sweet!”  
_

She popped up onto her knees and eagerly awaited, watching as he dug through the closet and fetched a slim, white box, tied off with a sheer yellow ribbon and metallic, plastic stars hanging off from the bow in the middle.

“ _Ohh!  It’s so pretty, I almost don’t want to open it,”_ she stated as her delicate fingers worked at the wrapping and set it aside.

When the top was lifted, it revealed a sheer, flowing camisole.  When she held it up, the transparent fabric that flared out from under the bust line sparkled with glitter.  Putting that aside, she pulled out an equally sparkly pair of sheer underwear, complete with a lace trim and small bow on the back.

“ _Ren-san!”_ she gasped. “ _It’s beautiful!”_

“ _You like it?  I know how much you enjoy transparent items, and I thought the clothing would suit you.”_

“ _I love it!  Thank you!”_ she pounced forward, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and capturing his lips in an excited kiss.  Ren’s hands flew backwards to catch them, ensuring they wouldn’t fall, only to give up and fall back onto the bed anyway, choosing instead to rest his hands on her waist.

“ _Ren-san…can I ask for one more gift?”_

_“Anything.”  
_

She whispered her request hotly into his ear, pulling away once she finished and giggling at the look on his face once her question began to process in his mind.

“ _C-Clear…you want me to…?”_

And so, after some begging on Clear’s part, Ren currently sat on the bed, wearing the risque camisole and underwear with his head bowed down in embarrassment while Clear sat in front and eyed him up and down.  The under-sized underwear barely kept all of him contained and he fidgeted under the pressure as the garment pulled taught over him.

_How did things end up like this?_

_“Ah, Ren-san…you’re so pretty!”_

_“Clear, please.  Don’t tease.”  
_

_“I can’t help it, you just look so good.”_

Crawling forward, Clear dipped her head so she could properly kiss Ren, who in turn lifted his chin once their lips met so he could accommodate her.  As much as he loved the feel of her lips against his, his embarrassment made it difficult for him to fully engage in the moment.  Clear seemed to notice, so she stopped and sat back on her knees, mimicking Ren’s position.

“ _Are you anxious?”_

_“Not particularly, but I feel rather ridiculous wearing this outfit.  I’m sorry, Clear, I shouldn’t let it bother me.  I’m ruining the moment.”  
_

_“No, Ren-san, I understand.  But trust me when I say, you look amazing in that.  Just look at this,”_ Her index finger pressed gently against the base of Ren’s flaccid cock; his breath hitched from the contact, “ _your most sensitive area is all prettied up, just like a present.”_

Slowly, her finger stroked along his length, then her thumb joined in rubbing the head.  Ren showed no resistance, letting his fists clench and release as the familiar heat budded inside him.  

“ _Haah….”_

_“See?  You’re already semi-hard.  I can feel the wet spot under my thumb.”  
_

_“Ngh!”  
_

Gently, her thumb pushed against the opening of his cock, smearing the bead of pre-cum around and using the texture of the delicate underwear to push his arousal further.  She could feel her own wetness beginning to pool in her underwear, rubbing against her each time she squirmed from playing with her boyfriend; she was beginning to grow restless, but teasing Ren was too much fun.  She directed him to lie flat on the bed and cooed at how helpless and bashful he was, writhing under her gaze in the feminine lingerie.  She was quick to settle on her stomach between his legs, biting her bottom lip as she stared down the semi-erect cock jutting out against the thin fabric.  Looking past, she could see Ren’s intense, yellow eyes gazing down at her, anticipating and waiting ever so patiently for her to continue.  The very sight urged her to engulf him all at once and bring him to orgasm so she could hear his sweet cries as he finished in her mouth, but she held back, opting instead to lick and mouth at his groin over the white underwear.

“ _Ahn!  Clear, please..”_

_“Mmm, not yet, Ren-san…”  
_

She sucked at the side of his shaft and used her lips to rub the fabric against him while her hand palmed at his sac and brought him to a full erection; satisfied, she slowly sucked on two of her fingers, making a show of it so Ren could watch.  His length twitched from the sight, knowing full well what was to come and instinctively, he opened his legs a little wider, bending them at the knee so she had easier access.

“ _You like it when I rub you here, don’t you?”_ she asked, popping off her fingers with a loud smack before dragging the pair over his entrance.  She used the garment to tease and rub his hole, sending shivers down Ren’s spine from the strange sensation.

“ _Y-yes.”_

_“I’m going to put them in now, okay?”  
_

_“Yes”_ he sighed, relaxing at her touch when she pushed the taught underwear aside and gently inserted her fingers into his rear.  This was such common practice for them; it was something she enjoyed doing because it was another way for her to pleasure him, even though at first he was against it.  Now, he was so used to the feeling and they did it so often, his body easily accepted two fingers without any reservations.

With both fingers settled inside, Clear finally exposed Ren’s aching cock and slipped the head into her mouth, earning a low-pitched whine from her lover, who by now had almost forgotten he was wrapped in shimmering lingerie.  His hips reflexively thrust up into her and she happily took more of him in, almost to the base but not completely, while at the same time working her fingers in and out, curling them at just the right moment and doing her best not to smile when his hips jumped again at her touch and his voice cracked into a high-pitched whine.

She slurped and moaned around him, letting thick, frothy drops of drool slide down his erection and over his sac; it was messy and loud, which she knew he liked even though Ren would never admit to it.  Anytime her fingers dried, she’d stop to spit gobs of saliva onto them, rubbing them together to slick them back up before pushing them back inside.

“ _Clear. Clear!  Haah, I’m–ahn…”_

Reluctantly, she pulled off, hollowing her cheeks and sucking all the way to the tip until the slick glans slipped out from her lips.  She licked the remnants of his taste off her mouth, savouring the natural musk that lingered on her tongue; at the same time, she pulled her fingers out from his warm insides, smiling when she heard a faint whimper.

“ _I know, I can’t wait any longer either.”_

Her cotton candy eyes raked over his form: the camisole lay open, exposing his hard abs and toned pecs, his chest heaving up and down with each ragged breath; further down, his erection stood out from his groin, glistening in spit and pre-cum now that the petite thong had been pulled aside.

She pulled her own undergarments off with haste, uncaring of where they landed and lining her entrance up with the silky head of his cock.  In one swift movement, she sunk onto him, sighing as her artificial body easily stretched around him.  Ren dug his fingers into her hips through the fabric of her dress, his moan sounding closer to a howl as he was engulfed by tight heat.

Clear wasted no time with taking things slow; once Ren had settled and gazed up at her with clenched teeth and hazy eyes, she started at a quick and dirty pace.  Ren helped, his desperation showing with each thrusting upwards, his hips meeting hers as she came crashing down while keeping a tight grip on her hips. 

“ _Ahn, Ren-san, haah, haah!”_

Her words and moans tumbled from her lips incoherently, her breath hitching with each collision.  She could vaguely hear her boyfriend grunting and panting beneath her, his mind going numb from the sweet sensation of Clear pounding down mercilessly onto him.

“ _Clear…Clear!  Ah–I’m–!!!”_

_“Yes!  Ren-san, Ren-san, yes, yes, yes!”  
_

Ren’s eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm hit.  His whole body tensed and he cried out with a strained groan as his cock twitched and emptied into Clear.  Clear sighed with delight as she was filled, her toes and finger curling from the knowledge she had just brought her lover to orgasm and that he was finishing inside her.

By the end, he was a heaving mass; all sweat and exhaustion, his skin tingling and twitching from the aftershocks of his climax.  He winced from the over sensitivity as Clear pulled off him, but that didn’t stop him from watching his cum drool out from her and onto his cock.  She lay beside him, flat on her back and although Ren’s desire to sleep pulled at his eyelids, he didn’t allow it, knowing full well his girlfriend wasn’t finished, so when he heard her faintly whisper,

“ _Ren-san…can we go again?”_

He was hardly surprised.

“ _Of course, Clear, anything for you”._


End file.
